MU Boggivan style
by RandallXSulley
Summary: The Randall and Sulley moments you missed in MU
1. Chapter 1

Randy Boggs got off of the bus at Monsters University. He was so nervous. It was his first day of college. His two adopted mothers were crying and waving to him as he got on the bus earlier that were so overprotective that it made him kind of a wimp. He was really smart. He also had big purple glasses. Kids picked on him when he was younger for being a nerd. He was hoping to have a new fresh start at MU. He was a scaring major.

He started exploring the campus. He walked past the cafeteria. Soon he was lost and alone in an empty hallway. He walked around trying to find his way out. He turned a corner and hit something big and blue. He fell down. Then he looked up to see who he had run into.

"Sorry little guy." The blue monster said as he extended his hand to help Randy up. Randy took it and blushed. "I'm James P Sullivan." "I'm Randy Boggs." Came a shy response. "Well Randy, see you around." James said with a wink. Randy blushed.

He walked to his room, 319. When he got to his room, he unpacked his things. He heard the door open. He assumed it was his new roommate. It was James. "Um, You dropped these." He said giving Randy his glasses. "Thanks." Randy said. As he took his glasses, a small current of electricity passed through their touching hands. James said "No problem. See ya around."

A few minutes later, the door opened again. Randy was hoping it was James, but it was a small green monster. Randy assumed he was his roommate. So he slithered out to greet him. "Hey there. I'm your roommate. Names Randy Boggs scaring major." The small green monster smiled and shook my hand.

"Mike Wazowski scaring major." Randy looked at him and said, "I can tell we're gonna be best chums Mike." Then someone bumped into Randy and hedisappeared. "Hey you just disappeared." Mike said. "Sorry. If I do that in scaring class, I'll be a joke." He said. "No it's great. You gotta use it." He said. "Really?" "Yeah but lose the glasses." Randy took off his glasses as Mike entered our room.


	2. Chapter 2

After Randy helped Mike unpack, he left the room to mingle. He looked at all the clubs. He wasn't interested in improv or art. He came upon a table that said Scare Games. Then James walked up to the same table. "What's this?" He asked. "The Scare Games!" Someone shouted, scaring Randy who jumped into James's arms. He blushed, letting go of James.

The two monsters running the booth began telling Randy and James about the scare games. "Sounds like fun. I'd like to enter." Randy said grabbing a flyer. "It says you need to be in a fraternity to participate." James turned to Randy and said "wanna make our own fraternity." "Sure." Randy said. He scurried off to tell Mike.

Before he could ask Mike if he wanted to join his and James fraternity, he was dragged off to scaring class by the overexcited green monster. Professor Kinght had just asked them what a good duration of a good roar was. Suddenly they heard a loud roar coming from the back of the classroom. Randy turned around and saw James. He was acting different from when they were alone. He was acting more cocky.

After scaring class, mike and randy went back to their room. "Hey Mike wanna join my and James fraternity?" "That jerk Sullivan? No way." Mike said. Randy walked out of the room disappointed. He walked over to James dorm to tell him they didn't have enough members to form a fraternity. As he rounded the corner, he saw James talking to Johnny Worthington.

Should Randy walk up to Sulley explain that they don't have enough members while Johnny is there and Sulley will act cocky and mean toward Randy and hurt his feelings?


	3. Chapter 3

Randy saw James talking to Johnny Worthington III. "Hey James." Randy said. "Who's this?" Johnny asked, staring at Randy. "That's just Randy. Look kid can you scram, Johnny and I were talking about something important." "But the fraternity-" randy started to say, but James interrupted him. "I don't want to join your dumb fraternity, now scram." Randy's eyes filled with tears as he left. For the first time in his life, James P. Sullivan felt guilty about what he did; he also felt something in his heart, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Randy walked down a hallway. "Why would he say that?" He felt so sad. Then he heard footsteps. "Randy what's wrong?" Mike said. "James was being a jerk around his new friend Johnny." "Sorry pal. Wanna go to the arcade?" Randy's face lit up. "Sure." After a few hours, Randy and Mike went back to their dorm. Mike was brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Randy said. He found James standing at the door holding flowers. "I'm sorry about this afternoon." He said and handed the flowers to Randy.

"There's a really nice restaurant a few miles east of here. Wanna go to it after scaring class tomorrow?" "Sure. But I don't have my license or a car." "I'll drive us." James said. Then James left. Randy couldn't sleep that night. He was too nervous about lunch with James tomorrow. The next morning, Mike and Randy were getting ready for scaring class. "You ready for your big date today?" "Date?" Randy asked. "Yeah with Sullivan." Mike said. Even though he didn't like Sulley, he was happy for Randy. "It's not a date. We are just having lunch." Randy said. "Uh-hu sure." Mike said. Randy smoothed back his fronds. He glanced over at his glasses. He decided he would take his glasses with him on his "date" with James.

After scaring class, Randy met up with James at his room. As they were leaving, they bumped into a monster. "Sorry guys. The names George Sanderson." "Hey George." James and Randy replied. "Have fun on your date." George said. Randy blushed. "It's not a date." "Sure." George said winking.

And George is back popping out of nowhere. Review and I might do another chapter today if I have time.


	4. Chapter 4 dinner date

James drove up to a restaurant called Romeo and Juliette's. It was a fancy Italian restaurant. He got out of the car and opened Randy's door. Randy got out of the car and they both went inside. "Table for two." The waiter brought them over to a table right next to the window overlooking a lake. Randy ordered Alfredo noodles. James ordered a steak.

"Would you like something to drink. Hey it's James and Randy. How's your date coming?" George said. "George why are you here stalking us?" Randy asked. "I'm your waiter." George answered. "We'll have the merlot wine." James said. "Coming right up." George went back to get the wine. Then Mike came in. He had secretly been following James and Randy checking up on how their date was going. He went into the back of the restaurant and noticed violin players. He told them to go play over by James and Randy.

So they started playing a romantic song. Meanwhile James and Randy were in a deep conversation. Randy looked deep into James's eyes. James started leaning over, edging closer to Randy's lips... Then George comes out saying "I got your wine." Then he trips and the wine spills all over Randy. (Damnit George WHY?!) Randy gasped and so did James. Then James ushered Randy into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

After Randy got cleaned up, he and James went out for a walk by the lake. It was getting dark, but they were so lost in conversation that neither of them noticed. They sat down by the lake and looked at the sky. There were bright twinkling stars all around. Randy laid down on the grass and gazed up at the stars.

James laid down as well. Suddenly James heard snoring. He looked over and saw Randy asleep. Randy was shivering. James knew that being a reptile on a cold night like this could be trouble for Randy. So jams wrapped his arms around Randy and pulled him close. Randy snuggled up to James's warm furry chest. They fell asleep cuddling under the starry sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner... I was watching Monsters Inc lol :) Randall's so cute. Have you noticed that when Randall found the scream extractor unplugged when he was using it on Mike, on the right side of his face he has a scar. Wonder where it's from? And look up Ranting Randall on tumblr.

"I'm so sorry." George said. He had just spilled the wine on Randy. "Great now I ruined their date." George thought. Then he ran into the kitchen to get a mop to clean up the mess. "Great job George." Mike said as he walked into the kitchen. "Mike why are you here?" George asked. "I'm spying on Randy and his date." Mike answered. "They keep denying its a date though. We have to get them to confess their feelings to each other." George said.

"By the way nice job with spilling the wine." Mike said sarcastically. "Maybe it's not a bad thing." George said staring out the window. "Look out the window." George told Mike. They saw Randy and James cuddled up by the lake. Mike and George glanced over at each other and knew that they had to partner up to get James and Randy together. At 11pm George clocked out. Mike had left at 10pm. George looked out the window and saw Randy and James asleep together, cuddling by the lake.

The next morning, Randy and James woke up at the same time. Randy jumped off of James. His body changed pink, which means he was embarrassed. "Uh... We'd better get to school so we aren't late." He said. James nodded and they both got into the car and drove to school.

The next chapters gonna be about how awkward Randy and James act around each other at school. And I think Sulleys gonna be mean to Randy when he's around Johnny and the ROAR's. and Johnny will soon be obsessed with Randy


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating sooner. Too much school work. Since everyone loves George he is going to have a big role in the next few chapters. Along with his partner Mike, to get Randy and James together.

Randall and James had scaring class together the next morning. Coincidentally George was sitting next to Mike, so Randy had to sit next to James. Today they were going to use the scare simulator to test their skills as a scarer. First up was George. He went inside the bedroom and hid at the end of the kids bed. He started circling the kids bed. He was pretty fast. When the kid was looking on the left side of his bed, George jumped out on the right side and let out a roar. George's score was 6/10.

They it was James turn. He ran into the kids bedroom and hid on the left side of the bed. When the kid turned around, James let out a loud and scary roar. His score was 9/10. Then it was Randy's turn. He walked over to the room where he met James outside. "Great job." He said to James. "Thanks and good luck." James said. "Can you hold my glasses." Randy said. James nodded and took them.

Then Randy turned invisible and opened the door to the kids bedroom. He climbed onto the kids wall and hung from the ceiling. Still invisible, he jumped in front of the kid and reappeared. He roared and the kid screamed. He got 8/10.

"Great job" James said as he gave Randy a hug. George and Mike started snickering. "Lets practice back in my dorm later today." Randy said. mike and George looked at each other, a plan in mind. Then the bell rang. Class was over. "Mr. Knight I didn't get to go." Mike said. "You can go next time." He said. Then Mike and George walked out of class with James and Randy following. "Hey Sullivan." Johnny said. James and Randy turned around. "Impressive job today." Johnny said to James. "Thanks Johnny. Randy did great too." James said.

Johnny glanced at Randy. Randy didnt like the way Johnny was staring at him. James noticed too and started getting uncomfortable. "We'll Johnny, we had better get going. We have to practice our scaring. Come on Randy." James led Randy away from Johnny. "Let's practice in my room." Randy said.

Meanwhile Mike and George were getting the dorm ready for Randy and Sulleys scaring practice, which they referred to as a second date. They set up a couch and a TV with movies. They also set out some scary movies and popcorn. They dimmed the lights and quickly got out of the room. Then James and Randy walked into the room. George nd Mike were spying on them outside through the window. "What's all this?" Randy asked. Sulley looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Mike must have had a party earlier today."

now the question is are they going to practice scaring or are they going to watch movies and get romantic? Lol next chapter next weekend


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's watch a movie and practice scaring after." James said. Randy got two beanbags and set them next to each other. James got out a scary movie. Randy hesitated. He got scared easily, how ironic a scarer getting scared easily. He thought "if James can do it I can do it." Meanwhile Mike and George were spying on them through the window.

Their dorm was on the fourth floor so they had to use a ladder. An hour into the movie and a scary part made Randy jump into James arms and cower like a scared little girl. James looked over at Randy and saw how scared he was, so his grip tightened around Randy's slim body. He is too thin. Suddenly the lights went off. Randy screamed then whimpered, pressing himself closer to James.

Outside Mike gasped as the ladder tipped over. The crash made Randy and James hold each other closer. Mike looked around and saw George was nowhere to be found...

sorry this was a short chapter. I'm babysitting for a few hours so I might update another chapter later.


End file.
